


adored by my idea

by Pineapplelex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapplelex/pseuds/Pineapplelex
Summary: What do you mean Lena with glasses and ponytail is not Lena?





	adored by my idea

Kara made her way over to Jess' desk with her hands full of bags with food. But Jess wasn't there, that was strange.

 

She stopped, wondering whether she should just go into Lena's office or should she wait for Jess to come back. But then, didn't Lena gave her permission for Kara to enter her office whenever she wants? And it wasn't like it was Kara's first time here having lunch with Lena. 

 

So, she made her way into Lena's office.

 

_They had a lunch date plans._

 

Lately, they were having often of these. Lena had become one of her closest friends and Kara just wished she herself had more free time so she could explore the full relationship between them but between Kara's daily job at CatCo as a reporter and being Supergirl, time was something she didn't often have. And Lena was busy too, being the CEO was time-consuming and it was taking her whole day, and let's not start on how much Lena was overworking. But that didn't mean they wouldn't enjoy and embrace every little second they had together. 

 

Once she entered the office, she saw Lena's chair with its back to her.

 

"Lena," she said smiling, announcing her presence.

 

The chair turned around and she saw Lena. Lena, who was wearing glasses and with a high ponytail and was smirking at Kara. Kara felt hot for a moment, she had never seen Lena with glasses before. It was a beautiful sight. Lena should wear more often glasses, definitely more often. She looked beautiful. Not that before without the glasses she didn't but now even more, like different, and-

 

"I'm sorry dear, Lena had an emergency situation and she left. What can I do for you?" the woman in front of her asked, smirk still on her face.

 

Lena! Lena. Not _the woman!_  Lena, _her_ Lena, her friend that apparently wanted to mess with her.

 

"Ha ha, yeah," she rolled her eyes, smiling. She made her way over the couch and started arranging the bags in her hands on the table. "I bought you a muffin, Lee, you can't say no to a muffin, can you? Look how cute it looks," she said, getting the muffin out of one of the boxes and showing it to Lena. 

"Look, Ms. .." Lena apparently waited for Kara to say her name. Which was ridiculous. But she will humor the brunette, she'll play Lena's game. 

"Danvers, Kara Danvers, " 

"Well, Ms. Danvers like I said, I'm sorry but Lena is not here at the moment as you can see. But when she comes back, I'll gladly let her know." 

 

 _As you can see._ Is she serious right now? 

 

"As I can see? Lena, you literally only wear glasses and a ponytail, that's like- This doesn't change anything at all, Lena," Kara sighed, a soft smile on her face. "I'm starving, can we enjoy the little time we have together, please ?" her smile widened a bit.

"Well, as you so nicely asked, of course, I'll join you, Ms. Davers but once again - I am not your friend Lena Luthor, I'm sorry," the brunette said with such honesty in her eyes and voice as she was walking towards the couch.

 

Kara faltered a bit, could this be possible? Was that really not her Lena? It's not like weird things aren't possible in here, heck, she's an alien, also, multiverse exists. But if this is not Lena, where is her friend, is she safe and well? Who is _this_ woman?

 

The brunette sat next to her, she must have sensed Kara's confusion and fear.

 

"We can have nice lunch, Ms. Danvers. Don't worry about Ms. Luthor, I'm sure she's fine. She had problems with one of the prototypes for her new project." 

 

Kara looked up into Lena's (well, she wasn't so sure anymore about that) eyes. It was her Lena, the same softness in her eyes, the same tenderness. 

 

She was so confused, Rao.

 

"But.. you only wear glasses.. " she mumbled quietly. Why would Lena play a game like that with her?

"So who are you then, Ms..?" Kara finally asked. It's not like it would hurt anyone.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Ms. Danvers. I'm Anel, Anel Rohtul. I'm not related to Lena if that's what you're wondering," the brunette replied with a smile.

 

Okay, this can't be true, right? It can't be. Rao, why was Lena playing like that with her? She removed her own glasses and started rubbing her eyes.  

 

She was _so_ confused. 

 

She looked up. The brunette was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and smirk. 

 

Kara tilted her head as in to ask "what"

 

Then, in it dawned on her. She had removed her glasses. Kara Danvers had removed her glasses in front of her friend who had no idea that she was Supergirl. Rao, she was screwed. Her eyes widened. What if Lena put two and two together? How will she explain herself? Was that even Lena? She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

 

But then - a laugh. A beautiful heartwarming laugh that filled the room. 

 

"God, Kara, if you only could see your face," the brunette said still laughing. "You looked so lost. Aww, come here," she continued giggling and then gave Kara a tight hug.

"Don't look so panicked Kara, do you seriously still don't know what is going on ?" Lena, yes, Kara was sure now, that was _her_ Lena, replied, her hand on Kara's shoulder. But what does Kara has to know? She can't think right now, her friend still hasn't figured out the Supergirl thing but she'll do it in any minute. Kara has to get out of here. Now.

"Look, Lena. Lena, right, you're Lena? Right, okay, look. I have to go, umm.. I .. I forgot I had a meeting with a friend, I have to-" she was already standing, ready to go when Lena interrupted her.

"Kara, Kara, breathe. I can't believe you still don't know what is this. Kara, look at me, look at me and tell me what you see."

 

Kara took a deep breath. She can do this, she _can_. She looked carefully at the brunette. 

 

"I see your face? And you're wearing glasses, which is a nice touch. You look beautiful with them. Not that you don't look beautiful without them. I mean, uhh, yeah, you're wearing glasses. Also today you're with a ponytail. That's different too. You're beautiful. I mean, uhh, why did you even decided to mess with me like that Lena, I was worried something happened to you-" she wasn't able to finish because Lena removed her glasses and her ponytail. 

"Tell me what you see now, Kara"

"I still see you, Lena, I told you early on, the glasses don't change anything-" then she stopped abruptly. Oh. _Oh_. 

"Oh," Kara said. " _Oh my God_ , Lena, why you gotta be so extra ?" she took a deep breath and started laughing. Her friend really was extra. She can't believe she didn't think of this earlier.

"Couldn't you just say that you knew like a normal person?" She was still out of breath. A little bit panicked still but everything made sense now.

"Well, I wouldn't be Lena Luthor if I didn't make things extra complicated, would I ?" the CEO replied with a smirk on her face. "Now, after we lost 7 minutes of our lunch time, what do you say we start eating and have a little chat about ... _some stuff?"_

 

Kara shook her head still smiling in disbelieve. She had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick drabble ...


End file.
